bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus, These F***ing Muppets
is the second episode of Big Brother 16. Episode Summary After Sabrina's eviction, Danny, DeAnna, Jen, and Najim made "Underdogs of BB16" Alliance. In addition, Ally, Connor, and Nicholas created the "CAN CAN" Alliance. During the second Head of Household competition "Gasping for Breath", HouseGuests attempted to shoot down each other's ships. Starting with the first player, HouseGuests must shoot someone else's ship with a cannonball. The HouseGuest just recently hit then launched the next shot. All shots were anonymous, with three shots eliminating them from the competition. The last HouseGuest standing became the new Head of Household. Nicholas became the new Head of Household. Rob found the Exile Pass from the treasure map, which exiled him from the House and all alliance chats for the week, and was forbidden from communicating with others, competing in competitions, or voting at the eviction. Even though he was alone, he earned the right to talk strategy with Big Brother 11 ''and ''Big Brother 15: All-Stars 2 winner, Emile. While thinking about nominations, Nicholas also discovered that Danny and Jen were husband and wife. Believing the two of them together was threatening to his game, he nominated both Danny and Jen for eviction. During the Power of Veto Player Pick, Ally, Antoine, and Dan were chosen to join the others. The six of them then participated in the "World's Biggest Pac-Man" Power of Veto competition. In this competition, HouseGuests played as Pac-Man in a series of endless mazes. The HouseGuest with the most points with a total of three lives would win the Power of Veto. Nicholas was the winner. At the Veto Meeting, Nicholas decided not to use the Power of Veto, locking the husband and wife to the block. Despite Jen being Nicholas' target, the House was fairly evenly split on who to evict. Both Danny and Jen had votes in their corner, and Jen secretly obtained a Light Pearl from the treasure map, which would cancel one eviction vote she received. At the eviction, Jen's campaigning and Light Pearl was not enough to save her, and she was the second HouseGuest evicted in a close 5-4 vote. Day 7 *Head of Household Competition #2 :: Challenge: Gasping for Breath :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests shot each other's pirate ships one cannonball at a time. Each cannonball caused one hit to their ship. Each time a HouseGuest was hit, they secretly fired the next cannonball. Three hits resulted in elimination, with the last HouseGuest standing becoming the new Head of Household. *Head of Household Competition #2 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Day 8 *Nomination Ceremony #2 Day 9 *Power of Veto Competition #2 :: Challenge: World's Biggest Pac-Man :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests played Pac-Man. The HouseGuest with the highest score won the Power of Veto. *Power of Veto Competition #2 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Day 11 *Power of Veto Ceremony #2 Day 14 *Eviction Night #2 Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia